drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Turtle Rock
|next= Watersong |boxcolor=#80d408 }} The Mighty Turtle Rock, also known as Turtle Rock, is inhabitated by former Raposa Village residents. Turtle Rock is the main mode of transportation for these Raposa in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. As its name would suggest, Turtle Rock takes the form of a giant sea turtle that swims around in the Raposa World's oceans. On its shell, there is an overgrown version of the Raposa Village, complete with a Creation Hall and even a shop for Isaac. This makes Turtle Rock the only village that can move, as it acts as both a mobile "base" and a new home for the remaining Raposa. Story After Wilfre drained the Color in the Raposa Village and warped some of its residents to other villages—Watersong, Lavasteam, Galactic Jungle and Wilfre's Wasteland—the remaining Raposa fled towards The Docks. When they meet at the sea, the Color quickly continues to fade around them. The Creator then sends them Turtle Rock. Cindi warns her father of the monster, but Isaac reassures her that the turtle must be safe because it's been sent by The Creator. While everyone is considering this, Crazy Barks is first to come aboard and exclaims "crazybarksisonturtlerock!". This exclamation is where the name of the village most likely originates from. Soon after, everyone else climbs on board. Once on board, the Raposa settle in and begin to explore their new home. They set off on their adventure to save Heather and the other lost Raposa as well as restore Color to the world. Buildings and Locations * Jowee's Room (Turtle Rock) * Creation Hall * Map Room * Isaac's Shop * Turtle Rock Pier Levels * Forgotten Library * Baki Basement Residents |-|Mari= Mari |-|Jowee= Jowee |-|Sock= Sock |-|*Bubba= *Bubba |-|Cindi= Cindi |-|*Cookie= *Cookie |-|*Count Choco= *Count Choco |-|Crazy Barks= Crazy Barks |-|*Cricket= *Cricket |-|*Dr. Cure= *Dr. Cure |-|*Farmer Brown= *Farmer Brown |-|*Indee= *Indee |-|Isaac= Isaac |-|Mike= Mike |-|*NavyJ= *NavyJ |-|Pirate Beard= Pirate Beard |-|*Samuel= *Samuel |-|*Tubba= *Tubba |-|*Unagi= *Unagi |-|*Zsasha= *Zsasha * These residents are optionally rescued by the player Trivia * There is an Easter egg in Scribblenauts Unlimited where the base of a giant sea turtle can be seen in one of the levels. ** Due to the fact that both games are owned by 5th Cell, it is possible that this is Turtle Rock. ** This level is called "Alliteration Abyss". * None of the levels in Turtle Rock award the player with color at the end of the level. **These levels also use music from the levels of Galactic Jungle, which isn't visited until later in the game. *Even though it appears that Crazy Barks and Pirate Beard can control Turtle Rock via a sail and rudder method, it is more likely that they can control where the giant turtle swims instead. **Although how Pirate Beard manages this with a traditional ship's helm is unknown. *The player can interact with the turtle itself by standing next to its head right below the helm, where it will close its eyes. **It will also occasionally show a "thinking" emotion bubble similar to when walking up to a Raposa. *After everyone is on the ship, Mike remarks that "It's like a creepier version of the village." Media |-|Screenshots= AboardTurtleRock.png|Turtle Rock's first appearance. MariTurtleRock.png|Mari commenting on the village. PirateBeard set sail.png|Pirate Beard gets ready to set course for another village. |-|Misc= DTL2Isaacshop.png|Isaac's Shop on Turtle Rock. MapRoom.png|The Map Room on Turtle Rock. TurtlerockCanvas.gif|The Drawing Canvas for this village. ---- Turtle Rock Theme Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Transportation Category:Locations Category:Villages Category:Turtle Rock Category:Levels Category:Levels in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Needs More Images